Microbial Surge
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Je suis une assez banale prof d'Histoire en lycée. Enfin, j'aurais aimé dire ça, mais avec mon statut précaire entre deux lycées, mes élèves particuliers, mon passé hors du commun et le reste, je ne suis plus si ordinaire que ça. Moi, c'est Mme Jonquille, et j'aurais aimé disparaître dans un nuage de fumée ce jour-là.
1. Chapitre 1

Je suis une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans, sur la route de la trentaine l'année suivante. Nous sommes vers la fin de l'année scolaire, puisque nous sommes la semaine de la rentrée des vacances de Pâques. Depuis mardi matin, je suis enrhumée. Quelle superbe situation pour faire cours en connaissant à quel point mon système immunitaire déteste les inflammations respiratoires. Je vais bien m'amuser avec mes journées de cours extrêmement fatigantes. Je connais mes limites et je ne veux plus les dépasser. Je les ai découvertes jeune après tout…

De mon adolescence, je ne garde que quelques bons souvenirs. Ma meilleure amie, Clém, était une image miroir de moi. Elle était bruyante et j'étais calme. Elle était dans les Sciences et moi dans l'Histoire-Géo. Elle avait les cheveux foncés, j'avais les cheveux pâles à cette époque. Ses yeux pétillaient et les miens ne faisaient que refléter un éreintement grandissant. Clémence était la seule personne à qui je me confiais vraiment. Mon autre grande amie, Corinne, était bien trop pipelette pour réussir à garder un secret. Clém, elle, essayait de me comprendre. Jamais ma sœur, et encore moins mes parents ne voulaient essayer de savoir pourquoi je me comportais ainsi. En effet, contrairement à ma sœur aînée Mathilde, j'étais très studieuse et jamais je ne parlais à table. Je gardais tout pour moi et j'explosais en écrivant ce qui m'arrivait dans des cahiers que j'achetais sur le chemin du lycée.

Ma conscience professionnelle était déjà ce qu'elle était quand j'étais lycéenne. A l'époque, j'habitais à Wimereux et ma sœur, étudiante, passait tous les week-ends, pas en dehors. Enfin, sauf une fois, un mardi soir. A peine deux semaines avant le Bac, j'étais terrorisée par les examens. Les autres Terminales cherchaient quelles conneries faire durant leur dernier jour de lycée. Moi, j'avais la tête dans les cahiers, au point que je ne faisais pas grand-chose d'autre. Mes parents ne faisaient que m'affliger en me reprochant ce sérieux excessif. Mathilde était pire encore : malgré le fait qu'elle soit en train de passer des examens de fin d'année à la fac, elle ne faisait que flirter avec son petit ami Charles. Mon beau-frère est un homme très gentil, sauf avec moi, qu'il déteste pour une raison que j'ignore encore. Ma famille n'est vraiment pas un sujet dont j'aime parler.

Je reviens sur cette histoire en Terminale. Nous étions en Chimie (puisque je suis une bachelière S) et nous faisions une expérience avec de l'acide. Mes révisions commençaient à peser sur mon petit crâne de jeune fille allant vers ses dix-huit ans : cela faisait trois jours que j'enchainais les révisions après les cours et les nuits blanches consacrées aux exercices d'entraînement. Je devais revoir toutes mes méthodologies, mes biographies, mes dates, mes propriétés, mes définitions. Clémence ne cessait de me dire que je devais faire une pause, que je courrais à ma perte. Et, au beau milieu de cours, ma tête s'est mise à tourner alors que je manipulais de l'acide pH 1. Je ne vis que du noir avant de perdre conscience, me claquant la tête sur la table couverte de carrelage. D'après ce que Corinne, qui était devant nous, me raconta, en dérapant sur le sol après m'être évanouie, je me suis fait une grosse plaie bien profonde tandis que le sang liquide coulait sur la table.

Argh, je ne devrais pas repenser à ça… C'est le seul moyen de me faire perdre les pédales. Depuis que je suis prof, tout va beaucoup mieux sur ce plan. Ouais, mes collègues me sont bien meilleur soutien que mes anciens camarades de classe. Je suis une jeune inconnue innocente pour eux alors que j'étais la première de classe faux-jeton. Arrête de penser à ça Juliette, ou tu vas te faire tuer par tes élèves…

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vendredi 9 mai 2014. Le vendredi est la seule journée où je commence à Ribot, le lycée général de St-Omer. Je ne suis pas encore très familière avec celui-ci puisque je travaille surtout ailleurs, mais j'y ai rencontré des personnes particulières. Je ne sais pas encore si je peux faire entièrement confiance à certaines d'entre-elles…

En premier, il y a le collègue dont je suis la plus proche là-bas. Luc est aussi un prof d'Histoire, tout comme moi. Il est quasiment toujours souriant et de bonne humeur, du moins dès que je le vois. Une de mes élèves qui l'a en Euro me l'a également dit. Eh oui, c'est lui qui mène tous les voyages de la Section Européenne de Ribot. D'ailleurs, il m'avait demandé d'accompagner celui de cette année. La seule question que je me pose à son sujet est s'il est vraiment cet homme qui m'avait amenée à l'hôpital le jour où je m'étais cassé la cheville sur la route de la fac pendant que je préparais ma Licence…

Je suis également très proche de Rémy Delapioche. Lui, c'est un prof de Français et également celui de Latin des Secondes. Il est très sympathique et cultivé, avec toujours des citations et des poèmes à réciter, mais il est loin d'être dégourdi. Il enchaîne gaffes sur gaffes et blagues aussi mauvaises que prévisibles. Heureusement, son capital générosité rattrape sa maladresse évidente. Comme Luc, il doit bien faire une tête de plus que moi. C'est moi qui suis petite ou eux qui sont grands ?

Et il y a, à ma grande surprise, une de mes élèves. Elle est en Seconde (plus précisément la 2D4) et doit elle aussi être plus grande que moi. Je l'ai crue timide mais l'habit ne fait le moine et ici en l'occurrence, ce proverbe s'applique très bien. Cette fille, c'est Justine Lhotar, de la Section Euro et latiniste fidèle au poste. Et, comment dire… Elle est si spéciale qu'aucun mot ne saurait vraiment la résumer. Elle dessine énormément, et croyez-moi, je sais ce que je dis et je pèse mes mots depuis le début.

7h40. J'arrive devant la salle 205, comme tous les vendredis depuis septembre 2013. En reniflant encore une fois, je découvre qui se trouve devant la porte : personne. Devant la salle d'en face, trois personnes : dont Justine Lhotar et deux de ses camarades de classe. Bon, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils aiment tant se poster devant une salle de cours si tôt. Moi, si j'y vais à cette heure-là, c'est pour me poser un peu avant ma journée à me balader entre les salles de Vauban.

Je rentre dans la salle après leur avoir souri et dit bonjour. Elle est vide, comme d'habitude, le tableau noir impeccable et le pot de craie sur le bureau. Il y a des gravures dans le bois des tables qui me sont presque familières maintenant. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie derrière un bureau à corriger et enfoncer dans le crâne d'adolescents des infos dont ils se foutent complètement.

Bien sûr, le bruit de mes talons résonne dans la salle. Je manque de tomber en me prenant l'estrade à la gauche de mon pied droit, perdant l'équilibre. Je jette un furtif regard derrière moi, avant de voir que personne ne m'a vue manquer de me manger le sol recouvert de lino avant les cours de 8h. Je suis transparente ici, mais si quelque chose comme ça se produit, ça ne sera plus le cas. Surtout que je suis titulaire ici à présent. Je ne sais même plus où je reste et où je ne reste plus parmi Ribot et Vauban. Je suis perdue en général, de toute manière.

Posant mon sac plein de livres d'Education Civique pour mes Secondes, je décolle vers une autre salle dans le préfa du lycée. Je suis capable de le visualiser, mais comment y aller, je dois demander à des collègues voire à des élèves. Je m'étais déjà surprise à demander à une fille de Seconde et un garçon de Première STMG où était la salle 109bis pour un conseil de classe.

J'arrive dans la nouvelle salle. La porte jaune citron marquée d'un chiffre noir à moitié effacé me sourit encore moins que la plaquette de la salle 205. Dans la pièce, un froid de canard et des stores orange baissés des cours de Français de la veille. Une légère odeur de tabac imprégnée dans les stores m'indique que c'est Rémy qui a dû y faire cours le dernier. En posant mes eux autres sacs sur le bureau, je sors ma bouteille histoire de pouvoir me réchauffer un peu avec une bonne tasse de café. Bien entendu, il est sucré, juste pour que je puisse regagner un peu de glucose pour éviter une crise d'hypoglycémie.

J'attends que la sonnerie de 7h55 retentisse. C'est ce qu'ils appellent le « Signal Remontée » sur le polycopié scotché sur la table, indiquant les horaires de début et fin de cours. Ces foutus bruits régulent ma vie à présent, peu importe où je bosse. Déjà avant, certes, mais plus encore maintenant que c'est moi qui suis derrière le bureau. Tu commences à telle heure, tu finis à telle heure, tu es en week-end à telle heure, point.

Tu vas à tel endroit, t'y restes ou t'en pars, laissant parfois ta place à un collègue attendant devant la porte avec trente élèves comme si t'avais passé trois heures à ranger tes quelques affaires de cours. Après, tu vas ailleurs, et c'est la même routine tous les jours de la semaine depuis des années. Comment mes collègues font-ils pour ne pas avoir envie d'arracher la cloche et la claquer par terre pour la faire taire ?

Je dois aller en P-quelque chose pour les Devoirs Communs, en me mouchant juste avant. Mon mouchoir dans ma poche de pantalon, pour rester un peu discrète tout de même, je leur souris et leur dis d'entrer, comme d'habitude. Je sais leur prénom, l'associer à leur tête, mais j'ai eu du mal, comme toujours. Y en a aucun que je connaissais en Première cette année à Ribot. J'ai bien reconnu une fille en 2D4, Maureen, que j'avais eue quand elle était en Quatrième, mais les autres, je n'avais aucune idée de qui ils étaient.

Je n'aime pas faire cours aux STMG. Que ce soit ici ou là-bas, j'envie mes collègues enseignant aux S voire même aux L et ES. Ils font plus attention que cette bande d'énergumènes plus accaparés par leur téléphone portable que par ma soupe infâme sur les guerres mondiales. Pourtant, stagiaire, j'ai dû faire cours à des Premières ES, ils l'avaient avalée bien mieux que ça, ma soupe.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui, c'est Devoir Commun. Ils vont faire leurs exercices de Maths et me laisser tranquille. Du moins, je l'espère. Pendant ce temps, je vais pouvoir corriger quelques études de cas données à leurs homologues de Seconde de Vauban. Je finis par me noyer dans les noms de classes à retenir.

La fièvre s'est emparée de moi hier matin. Je m'en rappelle à peu près, en me levant, j'avais mal à la tête. Ça ne m'arrive que quand j'ai de la température, et là, je suis à un peu moins de 39 degrés. Je déteste être malade et, bien sûr, je suis une de ces personnes qui arrivent miraculeusement à attraper un rhume en mai, alors que je vois mes élèves se balader en t-shirt dès 11h.

Je suis plutôt frileuse en ce moment. Mardi, je portais encore un maillot manches courtes, moi aussi. Mais, depuis mercredi, je suis du genre à me promener avec un à manches longues et depuis hier un pull fin. Aujourd'hui, j'ai presque envie de garder ma veste de costume, posée sur le dossier de la chaise où je suis assise. Vauban me demande de m'habiller de manière habillée, donc je m'exécute. De toute manière, je les avais déjà avant, mon beau-frère pensant encore que m'en donner m'emmerde. Ce qu'il est con lui. Pourquoi ma sœur n'est pas encore divorcée ? Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'elle était encore enceinte. Je devrais lui dire que trois enfants suffisent pour toucher pas mal d'allocations, les quelques leçons d'éco-droit que j'ai eues me serviraient enfin.

« Cours » fini. Je range les quelques affaires que j'avais sorties et m'en vais, aussi discrètement que j'étais arrivée. Heureusement que j'avais la bonne clé que je dois rendre au bureau aussi vite que possible. Ça sera pour tout à l'heure. Je sors de ce bloc gris de PVC et décolle vers le second étage. Je fais le tour, en pensant à Régis qui devait dire à « mes » Secondes à propos de Sciences-Po. Le timing est parfait, pour un coup, ici. Bien sûr, la sonnerie du début des cours de 9h retentit avant que je ne puisse atteindre le bâtiment principal, ralentie par des éternuements et une coulée que j'ai stoppée avec mon mouchoir resté dans ma poche. Je fais bien d'oublier des affaires dedans parfois. Rappelez-moi de le mettre à la lessive en rentrant chez moi.

Arrivée devant la porte, essoufflée, je mets mon oreille à la porte pour savoir si mon collègue a fini son speech. Visiblement, il l'a juste commencé. Je l'entends leur dire :

« Mme Jonquille doit surveiller les devoirs de Première et sera donc un peu en retard. Elle m'a laissée les cinq premières minutes de son cours pour vous expliquer Sciences-Po. »

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je me relève et toque à la porte avant d'entrer, comme si j'avais prévenu de mon imminente entrée. Mécaniquement, je dis bonjour à Régis, avant de tourner la tête vers mes élèves de Seconde. Vu la tête qu'ils tirent, j'ai l'air d'être arrivée bien plus tôt que ça. Peu importe, je ne vais pas sortir maintenant que je suis entrée dans la salle. Il a continué comme si de rien n'était, d'ailleurs.

Pourvu que sa présentation dure longtemps, j'ai un sale mal de gorge…


	2. Chapitre 2

Les 2D4 sont plutôt attentifs aujourd'hui. Lundi, ils n'avaient pas envie de travailler, mais je crois que Régis les a tellement ennuyés qu'ils préfèrent que je fasse cours plutôt que je leur fasse pareil, ne sait-on jamais ce que je fais faire à mes élèves quand mes collègues et supérieurs ont le dos tourné.

J'ai mal à la gorge depuis mardi. Je déteste tousser devant tout le monde plus encore que quand je suis seule chez moi. Je me racle la gorge en empêchant ma toux de se manifester toutes les cinq minutes ce matin. J'ai froid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout aussi froid en P-quelque chose, qui était à peine chauffée et mal isolée, qu'en 205, où mes élèves en maillot à côté des radiateurs me confirment que le chauffage va bien. Je ne dois plus très bien aller visiblement. Tant pis, je ne vais pas encore assez mal pour ne pas faire cours, je continue.

Justine, cesse de me regarder ainsi. Reste sur ton cahier. Je vois ses yeux se demander pourquoi mon nez est rouge comme cela. Oui, je suis enrhumée en mai, et alors, c'est bien le cas de Ludovic aussi, n'est-ce pas ? N'a-t-elle jamais vu personne être enrhumé au printemps elle ? Elle m'embarrasse avec ses impressions d'inquiétude… Elle a compris que j'étais malade, c'est sûr.

Quand je dis que je suis enrhumée, est-ce que j'essaie de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'est qu'un rhume ? Jamais un rhume ne m'a fait tousser, j'en suis sûre, de mon enfance, mon adolescence et ma carrière. Après, je dis ça, mais j'avais tendance à avoir une mémoire passoire quand j'étais au lycée, donc il se peut que je l'ai oublié. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un détail, je ferai mieux de me concentrer sur ce que je raconte.

La sonnerie retentit. Un groupe entier de la 2D4 part, le premier, celui qui m'aime le moins probablement, depuis que Justine m'a signalé contre son gré qu'ils avaient « reporté » (ou plutôt annulé) leur Méthodo un jeudi soir et que je me suis permise de leur passer un léger savon à ce propos. Les élèves de Ribot se croient tout permis de temps à autres comme ça, mais quand j'ai remarqué que le groupe 2 avait dû attendre une après-midi ce même cours la semaine juste avant, je m'en veux d'être trop gentille.

Ludovic et Sarah aussi s'en vont à leur répétition de théâtre. Je dois y aller, d'ailleurs, ce soir : Ludovic m'y a invitée et n'a vraiment pas envie de me lâcher avec ça. Je sens que si je n'y vais pas, je vais me faire passer un savon par lui et accessoirement Justine, vu comment elle est. Elle aime me faire des piques et j'aime lui répondre. Elle a tout compris à mon sujet, cette fille, décidément.

La récré passe vite, comme d'habitude. J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma tasse de café et mon en-cas de 10h que je dois tout ranger et aller au tableau marquer les questions de l'interrogation d'Histoire de mes Secondes. Prenant la craie blanche, je me rends compte que mon nez commence à se boucher à nouveau. Ayant peur d'une coulée des plus répugnantes, en plus d'être humiliante devant ses élèves, je me dépêche d'écrire, probablement mal, mes questions avant de me retourner et d'expliquer à toutes l'interrogation du jour.

Mes explications finies, je retourne à ma place : mon bureau. Mes paperasses sont aussi désordonnées qu'habituellement, mais le premier truc qui m'intéresse, c'est agripper mon minuscule sac dans lequel se trouve mes deux paquets de mouchoirs (oui, je suis prévoyante quand j'ai le nez bouché, car ça ne finit jamais bien pour moi). J'espère que je ne mouche pas trop bruyamment, mais ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas, la salle est plongée dans le silence et personne n'a levé la tête.

Je retourne sur ma correction. Mes Premières de Vauban ont eu leur devoir commun plus tôt dans la semaine et je dois finir de corriger ce tas pour la semaine prochaine (enfin, ça, c'est les objectifs que je me fixe). Je n'aime pas vraiment cet aspect du métier, mais quand il le faut, il le faut, donc je retrousse mes manches et j'y vais. Enfin, j'y serais allée si ma vue ne m'avait pas trahie en se floutant : mes yeux brillent, je vais pleurer. Mon nez me chatouille encore plus à présent. Qu'est-ce que je fais-

_ATCHA !_

Vingt minutes qu'aucun bruit humain avait été émis. Vingt minutes de silence quasi-total. Et j'éternue de la façon la moins discrète possible. Toutes lèvent la tête, regardent un peu partout pour trouver qui les a sorties de leur concentration. Les regards se dirigent tous vers moi, et je vois celui de Justine planté directement dans le mien. Je rougis, honteuse, avant de me cacher derrière mes mains, en murmurant « _Pardon… _»

Toutes ont ri. Est-ce que je viens juste de m'humilier davantage encore ou… Rah, pour une fois que je suis titulaire, pourquoi je dois m'humilier ainsi durant ma première année alors que ces Secondes vont pouvoir en parler avec leurs amis jusqu'en Terminale ?!

L'heure s'est finie alors que je laissais le groupe faire son ECJS. Après le cours, j'ai ma traditionnelle discussion avec Justine, cette fois-ci accompagnée de Raphaëlle Garionne, également en 2D4. En passant en salle des profs, le regard de mes collègues me signala que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur le visage ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une traînée de mucus que j'aurais mal essuyée à un moment ou un autre. Non, je dois être pâle sous mon fond de teint, par rapport à d'habitude. Ce rhume en est-il encore un à ce stade ?

Voilà Luc Pariot, mon plus proche collègue de Ribot. A vrai dire, je le connaissais bien avant de devenir prof ici, mais je dois dire que ça faisait du bien de connaître quelqu'un avec qui tu es familier quand tu débarques dans un lycée après que tu aies passé plusieurs années prof en collège, même si La Morinie n'est pas si loin de Ribot. Vauban, c'est une toute autre affaire, croyez-moi. Saint-Omer et Aire-sur-la-Lys sont bien deux environnements différents, et les rejoindre me prend bien du temps, ça je le sais plus que bien à présent. J'espère qu'un jour, en douceur, je me retrouverai dans un seul des deux à la fois, pour faciliter la vie de mes élèves gênés par mon manque de présence à cause de cette situation précaire…

Un collègue arrive vers moi pour me demander comment je vais depuis la veille. Il est bizarre, à première vue. Sa coupe de cheveux me rappelle celles des hommes de la Renaissance. Il fait coucou à ses élèves comme à ses amis dans la rue. Il parle Anglais puis Français sans prévenir. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant… En ami, je veux dire, ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je parle de l'apprécier. N'allez pas chercher des sentiments amoureux là où il n'y en a pas.

Bon, encore quelqu'un qui a remarqué que j'étais salement enrhumée. Mais bon, je lui réponds de ma voix nasillarde que je vais bien, encore cette éternelle phrase, avant de devoir me presser vers Aire-sur-la-Lys. Je ne sais plus si rester aux deux lycées est une si bonne chose. Certes, je ne suis pas en collège SEGPA de ZEP, mais bon, c'est fatigant de devoir faire une demi-heure de route dès que je travaille aux deux endroits le même jour.

Je suis donc sur le parking du lycée. Il y a peu de vent et il ne fait pas froid, mais je frissonne… Bon, je vais dans ma voiture, j'allume le chauffage et je décolle vers l'autoroute. J'éternue plusieurs fois d'affilée, sans avoir le temps de m'arrêter. Gilles, un autre collègue qui passait par là, pouffe de rire avant de me dire bonjour et bonne journée.

C'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui.

Bref. Pas de temps à perdre, Liliane Gariette de Vauban m'attend pour qu'on parle de sa visite de musée au Touquet de la semaine prochaine. Oui, il m'arrive de participer aux sorties, mais seulement celles organisées par mes collègues et si je fais quelque chose de comparable avec les mêmes élèves. Bon, le voyage en Ecosse avec Ribot ne concernait aucun de mes élèves et n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je faisais, mais bon, Luc avait vraiment besoin d'un quatrième accompagnateur, et puis, un voyage d'une semaine gratuit, ça ne se refuse pas.

La route est mouvementée. Les gens ne savent pas conduire apparemment. J'ai faim, comme le signale mon estomac. Je n'ai pas le temps de manger, excuse-moi, je dois me concentrer sur la route si je ne veux pas être envoyée à l'hôpital, en plus d'être malade. J'espère ne pas faire de crise d'hypoglycémie avant d'arriver là-bas, parce que je finis par connaître mes faiblesses physiques.

J'ai survécu à la route, une fois de plus, après qu'on m'ait fait un queue-de-poisson entre deux. J'arrive dans cet autre lycée, si petit quand je le compare à Ribot. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je suis la première à dire que la comparaison entre les deux est impossible… J'ai la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui.

Ça y est : j'ai assez de fièvre pour avoir mal à la tête ! Je regarde mes poignets avant de voir que mes poils sont hérissés. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps. L'après-midi va être dure, je le sens… Le pire est que je finis à dix-huit heures ce soir. Six heures à faire du cours magistral tout en sentant mon état empirer minute par minute. Je ne le sens vraiment pas, mon vendredi…

Liliane est dans la salle des profs, un gobelet de café dans la main. Je n'ose pas trop m'inviter dans la salle, puisque j'ai un peu de retard comparé à ce que j'avais dit. De plus, je n'ai toujours pas mangé, donc… Oh, je lui ai promis d'aller la voir, je dois tenir mes promesses, je vais aller la voir. Tant pis si mon estomac se manifeste une fois de plus, j'ai des affaires à régler plus urgentes que ça-

Ouch ! Tomber de tout son long n'est jamais la sensation la plus agréable, c'est sûr. Je vois des points noirs pendant que les collègues m'entourent peu à peu, surpris de ma chute aussi soudaine que bruyante. Liliane, remarquant l'attroupement, m'aide à me relever avant que je puisse lui dire que je peux le faire seule. C'est stupide de dire ça, je sais, mais je déteste qu'on me vienne en aide, même quand je sais très bien que je ne peux pas le faire seule.

Bon, je me suis faite grillée tout de suite comme malade du jour. Ça commence bien.


	3. Chapitre 3

Liliane me ramasse sur le sol, son visage me disant quelque chose comme « mais ce que t'es pas douée dans la vie putain ». Plutôt que parler des trucs dont on devait discuter pour la sortie de la semaine prochaine, elle a préféré me demander pourquoi je ne mangeais pas le midi quand j'avais cours à l'autre lycée l'après-midi. Ah, si tu me donnais pas de rendez-vous aussi tôt, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps de passer au réfectoire de Ribot ma chère Liliane.

J'ai donc eu l'honneur (sarcasme) de devoir parler sortie tout en mangeant mes biscuits de 16h devant ma collègue de Français en mode furax. Il serait peut-être temps pour moi de me poser deux minutes ce week-end et réfléchir à ce que je fais de ma vie et en particulier de ma santé, car je me constate aussi à manquer de faim pour finir les biscuits en question. D'habitude, mes collègues me regardent avec ces yeux qui veulent dire « mais t'es vraiment un aspi à bouffe toi », là, Liliane m'a demandée si « je ne me mettais pas au régime comme une collégienne peu informée sur le sujet ».

C'est moi ou ils ont décidé de ne pas allumer le chauffage cette après-midi à Vauban ? J'veux dire, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais c'est que j'ai froid moi ! Je sais, je sais, développement durable et économie d'énergie vont main dans la main, mais d'habitude il fait plus chaud que ça dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils pourraient au moins prévenir de leurs restrictions énergétiques quoi, ça pourrait être sympa, histoire que je me ramène en polaire l'an prochain quand on sera bien en hiver.

Bon, quand je vois des élèves se promener en t-shirt manches courtes, la veste sous le bras et en train de se plaindre de la chaleur environnante, les joues rouges et la goutte de sueur au front, je me dis que je dois bien être la seule personne à frissonner sous son manteau noir printemps-hiver. Et pourtant, j'ai même pas enlevé ce dit manteau depuis que je suis entrée dans Vauban… Laissez-moi devinez, c'est parce que je suis malade ?

Je commence à tousser sans m'en rendre compte. En essayant de me stopper la seconde fois, j'échoue misérablement, laissant ma voix distordue à en être rauque résonner dans le couloir alors que la sonnerie de la fin du cours de midi. Je sens que la journée va être dure, très dure, et pourtant, nous sommes la semaine de la rentrée…

Mes Secondes arrivent. Lesquels parmi les S1 et les S4 ? J'en ai plus aucune idée avant de relire mon emploi du temps qui m'indique que c'est le cours d'ECJS des S4. Bon, j'ai plus aucune idée de quoi j'ai pu leur parler avant les vacances. Je regarde deux secondes mon journal de bord, j'ai sûrement noté quelque chose la fois dernière.

Ils ont tous ri quand j'ai commencé à leur parler. En essayant de savoir pourquoi, je me rends compte que ma voix est nasillarde à en mourir, mon nez complètement bouché. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils rient très fort pour une fois, eux qui sont calmes. Je leur demande le silence, en riant un peu moi aussi, avant que l'un d'entre eux me hurle qu'ils ont juste pouffé de rire. Je manque de l'engueuler pour se foutre de ma tête ainsi, avant que je me rende compte que je perçois les sons plus fort qu'ils ne le sont vraiment à cause de mon mal de tête grandissant.

C'est dur de rester concentrée avec mon « rhume » qui passe par là. Je me mouche pendant mes cours magistraux maintenant, quoi de mieux pour mes élèves ? Ah, oui, j'pourrais leur éternuer à la figure, me direz-vous. Ce qui a presque réussi tout à l'heure avec les 2D4, d'un certain côté. Tiens, en parlant de ça, je crois que j'ai déjà épuisé un paquet de mouchoirs. En une matinée, je m'impressionne moi-même.

Le temps passe lentement cette après-midi. Quand je dis ça, c'est vraiment lentement, je ne vois pas le bout de mes heures de cours aujourd'hui. Quand ça sonne, j'ai envie de soupirer de soulagement, de me dire que le temps passe finalement. Mais, plus le temps s'écoule, plus j'ai l'impression que les heures sont longues.

Je sens ma fièvre monter minute par minute, tout doucement mais sûrement. J'ai froid et chaud en même temps de façon drastique : j'arrive à frissonner et suer au même endroit au même moment. J'arrive plus à me concentrer sans faire d'énormes efforts pour oublier mon mal de crâne, mon malaise et ma fatigue. Est-ce que je vais finir ma journée sans m'évanouir ? J'en sais strictement rien…

Les élèves se doutent de quelque chose. Mes Secondes me font les gros yeux, l'air de se demander ce que leur prof d'Histoire est en train de foutre entre deux parties de cours magistral. À vrai dire, les jeunes comme diraient les collègues de SES, votre prof est plus malade qu'elle le pensait et tout ce dont elle a envie c'est de pouvoir aller se coucher en se droguant à l'aspirine.

Ça y est ! J'arrive plus à me retenir de tousser. Dès que j'essaie, ça me brûle presque et je finis par tousser de toute façon. Ça doit être pas mal, tiens, d'avoir un cours d'Histoire comme ça en dernière heure avec une prof qui tousse autant. Je suis désolée, je fais de mon mieux, mais je vois bien que j'suis plus en l'état de faire cours…

Je manque de tomber en allant écrire au tableau. J'ai de légers vertiges maintenant, j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes talons, et ma vue quelque peu floue m'empêche d'écrire correctement. Ah, laissez-moi deviner, j'ai les yeux brillants ? Et voilà que mes yeux pleurent maintenant. C'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui, je le confirme encore. Jusqu'où mon état va dégénérer ?

La sonnerie de six heures retentit enfin dans la salle D202. Je me sens libérée, mais en même temps, je sens que si je continue de tousser comme ça mon « repas » de ce midi va revoir l'extérieur. Je commence à avoir sérieusement du mal à comprendre ce qu'on me raconte. Je comprends pas comment, mais mes oreilles semblent bouchées avec du coton alors que plus tôt dans l'après-midi j'avais l'ouïe surdéveloppée. J'sais pas quoi dire à ce propos tiens.

Après avoir réussi à manquer la serrure avec la clé de la salle trois fois d'affilée tant je suis loin de mes pompes ce soir, je me retrouve dans la délicate situation de devoir passer en salle des profs. Je me doute bien qu'on va alors en profiter pour me parler de cinq cents trucs administratifs soi-disant très importants (alors qu'ils ne sont jamais si importants que ça lorsqu'on se presse pour m'en parler) et, évidemment, me demander pourquoi mes élèves étaient aussi turbulents pendant mes cours de la journée.

J'ai la tête dans les mains au sens le plus littéral que cette expression puisse avoir. Je baisse les yeux, j'veux pas qu'on me voit dans un tel état. Autant, si c'était comme les années précédentes et que je restais pas dans l'établissement l'année suivante, je m'en serais foutue pour être honnête, mais vu que je reste à Vauban l'an prochain… Il est hors de question que des gens que je risque d'avoir en élèves me reconnaissent comme « ah, elle, j'l'ai vue malade à en crever dans les couloirs l'an dernier ! ».

Les collègues me font les gros yeux. Je vois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, vu l'état dans lequel je suis. On ne me voit jamais souffrir, à vrai dire, quand je suis visible par tous. Je souffre en silence, dans mon coin, toute seule. Mais, là, il m'est impossible de masquer que je ne sais quelle infection respiratoire me ronge les bronches depuis mardi ou mercredi… J'sais même plus quand je suis tombée malade tant j'vais plus bien !

Reprendre le volant dans mon état de morte-vivante me semble risqué, surtout à une telle heure où il y a pic de trafic sur l'autoroute. Pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit de bosser près de chez moi alors que certains collègues, ce que ce soit de Vauban ou de Ribot, peuvent manger chez eux le midi ?! Argh, je perds mon calme, j'ai intérêt à garder mon énergie pour revenir chez moi en un seul morceau…

Je suis loin d'aimer prendre l'autoroute depuis Aire le vendredi à 18h comme ça. Les gens savent plus conduire à cette heure-là. Ce soir, qui plus est, je suis plus malade que jamais et j'ai tous les sens qui dysfonctionnent. Ma tête ? Oh, j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle va exploser sous mon mal de crâne et la fièvre. Faîtes que ça s'arrête, par pitié, j'en peux plus… Bon, je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'empare du volant de ma voiture. Une fois que je serai sortie de ce parking, ce sera une épreuve de concentration et d'endurance.


End file.
